Breathe me
by lozzyluvscats
Summary: Richard's been captured by Denna again, but is it Kahlan who's in more danger?
1. Chapter 1

Breathe me

I love Richard and Kahlan, and I love the world of the Seeker. I hope this turns into a good story, and that you guys enjoy reading it.

x

**Chapter one:**

"No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never give up," Richard gasped out.

Denna rolled her eyes at his defiance, unfazed by it. She paced back and forth for a moment whilst Richard's eyes followed her. She was toying with him and he knew it. Suddenly she turned to look at him, and slowly sauntered to his chained body, trailing her finger along his jawline. Richard refusedto squirm at her touch, choosing to simply stare past her, fixedly picking a mark on the wall in front of him.

"Then lets twist it shall we?" Denna smiled cruelly.

Richard's defiance faltered slightly, as he tried to anticipate Denna's next move. He had no doubt that her twisted mind could conjure up another way to approach the situation. That was what made her dangerous – she knew how to get inside people's heads, how to change her tactics to get what she wanted.

Richard narrowed his eyes at his tormentor, daring her to come up with something that would break him.

"If you don't care about death, I'm certain you care a great deal more about life" she smiled.

Richard's mind raced ahead to try and work out what she was going to threaten him with. His heart raced in fear, though he never let it show on his face.

"My quest is more important than one person," he recited vehemently at her, praying to the spirits that she wasn't going to threaten Kahlan's life, or Zedd's for that matter.

"Who said anything about _one_ person?" she leaned into him, emphasising the word _one_.

She continued to speak as she slowly circled him, the way an animal plays with its prey. "You say you won't give up no matter how many deaths you die. How about how many lives you take?"

Richard's eyes widened.

She laughed in delight at his fear and confusion, sensing it as she was so accustomed to, even though he barely let it show.

"What are you talking about?" he spit back at her, straining against his chains as if to demonstrate his wilfulness against her.

At his movement Denna pushed the agiel into his neck.

Richard grunted in pain, determined to hold back a scream.

"Aww, my pet refuses to scream for me," she pouted as she removed the agiel.

Richard panted heavily as he sagged against his restraints.

"You'll have to learn to be more obedient," she said sharply, and brought the agiel to him again.

This time Richard was ready for it, and snapping his head up, he grabbed the end of the agiel in his hand, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Surprised momentarily, Denna arched her eyebrow and yanked the agiel away.

"You impress me Richard, but you have to learn that you bend to my will," she told him.

She brought the agiel to his side, and he screamed in agony, feeling the bone splinter.

Denna smiled at the sound, "good boy!" she laughed as he continued to scream.

"Now, shall I explain what I meant?" she asked as she stepped away.

Richard hung limply, but he managed a nod.

"If you do not give me what I want, I will make you watch whilst good people die!"

"I won't let you hurt anyone," Richard snarled.

"Oh Richard, I won't touch a soul. I will make _you_ kill innocent people. As many as I desire. So you see Richard, I will not hurt anyone, you will. That is the perfect way to break you."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to make me hurt someone?" Richard smiled.

"That was your undoing Denna. I could never harm Kahlan. It was that which saved me!"

"Unfortunately the strength of your love for the Mother Confessor was stronger than I could have imagined. But I have learnt, and I will not set you against her again."

Richard looked at her incredulously. "What makes you think I will kill people at your bidding? You had your chance to break me and Kahlan saved me. That memory and the training I endured under you will ensure that you can never break me!" he said, knowing he spoke the truth. He knew now that his love for Kahlan would save him from Denna's torture, and that he was stronger now, having been through so much in the last year.

"I said I have learnt Richard! I cannot set you against the Mother Confessor but I can threaten her life myself. I admit it would be all the sweeter if you were the one to kill her, but I will have to live with the lesser thrill of having her blood run through my hands." The glint in her eye at the talk of killing Kahlan enraged Richard. He pulled angrily against the chains binding his arms, as he roared at her, "If you touch Kahlan, I will kill you!" He could feel the white hot anger of the sword flaring up at him, able to draw on its power even though it lay a few feet away. He wondered if this was what it was like when Kahlan felt the power of the Con Dar rising in her when his own life was threatened.

Denna smirked at him, but Richard noted the hint of fear in her eyes. Her pride would not let her walk away, and this was her mistake. Richard viciously kicked out, and sent her sprawling to the floor.

He felt the power of the sword rising up within him, eager to be released, and focusing on it he let it course through him. He pulled once more at the chains, snapping them off of the wall, letting out a savage cry.

"You will NOT threaten Kahlan," he roared at her, advancing menacingly, as Denna backed away slowly, still on the floor.

Richard eyed his sword lying on the other side of the room, and grabbing Denna by the neck, he reached behind her and drew it.

"It's too late," she snarled at him, her eyes full of contempt, but Richard was pleased that the fear was still there.

"What do you mean?" he asked, drawing the power of the sword even more into himself where it mingled with his own fury as it seared through his veins. Even though his body was overtaken by the rage, his heart still raced fearfully for his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, I hope this story goes well. I'm enjoying writing it anyway. I apologise that this chapter seems quite short, but I promise the next one will be up in a couple of days and it should be much longer.

_Firelight3000: I'm sorry, it's so bad that I didn't say when it's set. It is close to just after the end of series 2._

**Chapter two:**

Kahlan was pacing around the campfire, her stomach in knots over fear for Richard.

"You'll put the fire out with the breeze your pacing is creating," Cara grumbled at her.

Kahlan was distracted from her increasingly frantic thoughts by the irritated Mord-Sith.

"What?" she asked distractedly, "…Oh, well…" her brain caught up with Cara's words and immediately dismissed Cara's mock irritation.

Kahlan knew that Cara was just as worried as she was for Richard's safety.

She looked at Cara for a minute and then sighed, making a big show of sitting down.

"Thank you," Cara said, not sounding especially grateful however.

Kahlan hunched herself up, gazing into the dancing flames, lost once more in her thoughts.

They had discovered Denna was in the area, and Richard's disappearance couldn't be unconnected. They weren't that lucky.

Damn that woman! Didn't she always cause Richard enough pain? How was it they could never be rid of her!

Kahlan's blood boiled at the thought of Richard being tortured, and her heart froze at the possibility of anything worse happening to him. Her utter uselessness to Richard at that moment was the most chilling thought in the world to her.

The flames reflected in Kahlan's eyes were the only movement detectable in her despondent figure.

She sensed Cara move to sit beside her, and forced some of her desolation to recede to the back of her mind as she slowly looked up to her companion.

Cara thrust some food at her.

"Eat Mother Confessor. You'll be of no use to Lord Rahl if you don't have the strength to fight for him," she told her firmly.

Kahlan recognised the kindness in Cara's rough manner, and forced herself to give a tight smile.

She sighed again, "Thank you Cara," she said taking the food from her. She had no appetite at all, but she had no doubt that tomorrow would bring a fight of some kind. She would ensure it did – she would not sit by any longer than necessary waiting for Richard's return.

With that thought, some fire returned to her spirit, and she sat up straighter.

"You're right. I'm going to fight like hell for Richard's return," she said, nodding at the Mord-Sith.

Cara nodded her approval, offering a slight smile.

"I'm looking forward to a good bloodbath," she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for all your reviews – I really appreciate them. I hope this story turns out to be good – you guys are spurring me on.

Richard: "Even when it looked like you had no hope. You loved me across time."

**Chapter three:**

"Tell me what you mean…NOW!" Richard roared at the fallen Mord-Sith.

She only smirked up at him. "Do you think I am so foolish Richard? I ensured the Mother Confessor's life was threatened before I captured you. If you kill me, you will never know how to save her."

Richard's heart raced in sheer terror, and he strengthened his grip around Denna. She gurgled in pain.

Richard eventually let her go, flinging her to the floor in disgust.

"Why are you doing this?" his voice filled with pain, but was still edged with the anger of the sword.

Denna looked up at him, rubbing her throat. "You haven't earned my confidence, Richard. I don't tell my plans to my pets, even ones I'm as fond of as you."

Richard shook his head in disgust.

"Tell me what you have done," he commanded her, his voice and his gaze a mixture of steel and ice.

Denna only smirked at him.

"Tell me!" he shouted at her, his eyes no longer hard but dancing with the magic he was calling forth.

"I told you Richard, you cannot kill me. Not if you want to save Kahlan."

Richard's heart pounded painfully in his chest. He had to think clearly – one false step could cost him Kahlan's life. He wouldn't risk that for anything, she was his life. But he needed to work out Denna's game, and beat her at it. He couldn't let her harm anyone else either.

"What do you want Denna?" Richard willed himself to place the sword of truth back in its scabbard.

Denna slowly picked herself up, her cold gaze never wandering from Richard's eyes.

"Good boy," she started.

"Don't test me!" Richard snarled.

Denna merely raised an eyebrow, but she didn't patronise him further, deciding instead to get to business.

"You, Richard, are going to be my weapon," she smiled her twisted smile.

Richard looked at her incredulously. "You should know me better. Even threatening Kahlan's life won't make me kill for you. I wouldn't be worth her love if I did." Richard hoped Denna couldn't sense how sick he felt in discussing Kahlan's possible death. He had to get out of here, and get to Kahlan.

"Yes, you are much too honourable for that," Denna said with disdain, inflecting tones of disgust into the word _honourable_. "I don't know how Cara puts up with stopping to help every woodland creature and damsel-in-distress you just _have _to rescue," she mocked.

Richard rubbed his temples, his growing headache the least of his worries.

"Denna, I'm bored of this," he growled. He was still in pain from the torture he had undergone, though he knew that it had only been light compared to what Denna had had planned. His fear of Denna's scheming added to this made him in no mood for her playing.

Denna sighed.

"Tell me now, properly, why I shouldn't kill you, or let me get on with it." Richard warned her.

"If I don't report back to general Kerns, he will send a message to my men to attack your friends. It appears the wizard is not with them, making it even easier."

Richard hated the idea of Kahlan and Cara at constant risk from an unknown threat, but he had confidence in them.

"You don't control that many men, Kahlan and Cara could overpower them."

"I have enough," she stated smiling.

"For what?" Richard asked, his heart beginning to race. Denna wasn't stupid, she would make sure Kahlan's life was undoubtedly threatened before facing him.

Denna smiled at her own cleverness. "The men I have sent carry a plague, a very deadly one. There are enough to ensure that the Mother Confessor will need to use her power."

Richard's face paled. All Kahlan had to do was touch one of these men, and she would be infected. Cara and Kahlan might be capable of fighting them off, but the likelihood was that Kahlan would need to confess one of the men.

_Dear spirits, keep them safe, keep Kahlan safe_, Richard implored. Why did he have to be so stupid as to get himself captured? Why wasn't he there to protect the love of his life? And where was Zedd?

"If anything happens to Kahlan, you know that you will be dead in less than a heartbeat. That goes for Cara too," Richard said, his steady voice belying his cold fury but not his terror for the women he loved.

"It's up to you if anything happens to them," Denna said. "I told you, the responsibility of so many lives lie in your hands Richard. For now, as long as you co-operate with me, your friends will be safe."

Richard felt trapped. "I won't kill for you," Richard told her.

"I haven't explained that to you yet, my pet," she told him, "but you will come to change your mind. Now, shall I leave and report to General Kerns that I am alright?"

Richard nodded his head, unwilling to exchange any more words with the Mord-Sith.

As Denna left, Richard slowed his breathing. He had to think clearly. He had to stop Denna, and he had to protect those he loved.

He was the Seeker, he would seek a way out of this. Everything depended on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, glad you're enjoying it so far :-). Here's my next chapter...

**Chapter four:**

Kahlan looked up groggily as she felt herself being shaken awake with not the gentlest of touches.

She blinked a few times to try and clear her hazy mind, and looked into the urgent eyes of Cara.

As Kahlan's memories settled back into place along with the knotted fear in her stomach, she sat up quickly.

"Cara, what is it?" she asked. She could feel a headache forming at her sudden forced wakefulness, but ignored it, suddenly alert at possible danger.

"The wizard's back," Cara announced, nodding her head backwards to indicate the tall man standing behind her.

Kahlan noticed Zedd for the first time.

"Zedd!" she said warmly, happy to see their friend back in one piece, and thankful to be almost all back together again.

_Almost _she thought sadly, wishing she could feel Richard's arms around her right now, trying not to think of what he was enduring right now.

Instead she settled for Zedd's arms, getting up to embrace him.

He chuckled softly, "I'm glad to be back dear one," he said. "Better than the welcome I first got."

"Well you _did _take your time!" Cara said. "I didn't say I wasn't glad you did not get yourself killed. I only thought you ought to know about your appalling time keeping first."

"Indeed," Zedd smiled.

"What did you find out?" Kahlan asked, desperate to hear news of Richard.

Zedd's smile faded. "He was captured by a Mord-Sith and her contingent of men."

"Denna!" Cara growled.

"I believe so," Zedd sighed.

Kahlan knotted her hands together in worry. "Do you know where she might have taken Richard?" she asked him.

"Only that they headed East, but hopefully we can pick up some evidence of their trail."

"It's a pity we lost our only woods guide," Cara said.

Kahlan shot her a look, but she knew that Cara was as worried for Richard as the rest of them.

"We should get going immediately," Cara said.

Kahlan nodded her agreement and went to pack up her things.

"Give an old man some time to rest first, and perhaps fill his belly," Zedd said, sitting down.

Kahlan noticed how tired he looked. She walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Just a little weary, dear one," he said looking up and patting her arm. "After a few hours, I'll be ready to get going."

"A few hours?" Cara said incredulously. "We need to get to Lord Rahl now. I'll carry you if you can't keep pace!"

"Now that I'd like to see!" Zedd huffed at her.

"Me too," said Kahlan, smirking at the mental image, but her mirth died quickly.

She looked Zedd in the eyes.

"Zedd, I don't doubt that you've earned a rest, but there's more you aren't telling us. You wouldn't let tiredness stop you from getting to Richard as fast as possible. I can see it in your eyes – something has you troubled worse than Denna."

Even as Kahlan was saying it, she had the sinking realisation that something was terribly wrong. She needed Zedd to tell her that she was being silly, that her worry for Richard was making her paranoid. She wanted him to tell her that they could wait a couple of hours because he believed Richard was going to be fine.

Spirits, why did she rarely get what she wished for. Except, they had given her Richard. Perhaps she had no right to wish for anything ever again. But she would wish her very soul upon his safety.

Zedd sighed, rubbing his eyes with a frown.

"I shouldn't lie to a confessor, eh?" he said whistfully.

"You shouldn't lie to your friends," Kahlan smiled at him.

He nodded slowly. "You're right, I shouldn't keep things from you. I only wanted a little time to think things over, to work out what we should do before rushing off to find Richard."

"Think what over?" Cara asked more gently than her previous tone.

"Whilst I was in town, I was contacted by a sister of the light. She seems to think that Denna is after some very powerful magic. Magic she shouldn't even know about, let alone think of wielding."

"And that's why she wants Richard?" Cara asked.

Zedd nodded. "The sister was also carrying a message for me from a friend of mine – another wizard. A prophet."

Kahlan's eyes widened. "What did it say?"

"It said we're in serious trouble – and Richard more than anyone."

Kahlan closed her eyes for a moment, trying to control her breathing. Her heart was racing fearfully. When she opened her eyes again, Zedd continued.

"We should remember that prophecy is vague and rarely turns out the way it sounds," he urged.

"What did it say Zedd?" Kahlan asked again more forcefully, clenching and unclenching her hands by her sides.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I love you all for reading this story, and believing in it. I'm so busy with my work placement at the moment so I hope it's up to the usual standard. I hope to keep updating as often as possible, as I love writing, even if work gets busy! Love you all for your reviews, and as always, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter five:**

_A life must be sacrificed for one twice-blessed to enter Regan's sanctuary. _

_If the life of the one bonded to the blade is sacrificed willingly, he will have the power to free her._

_In the twilight sounds a heart beating in the darkness. He must choose his path, and if he breathes true, only truth will emerge, all else will be lost. _

Kahlan gasped. "Regan's sanctuary?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Zedd nodded gravely.

"That's it?" Cara asked. "That could mean anything?" she looked incredulous. "We should go after Lord Rahl now instead of listening to riddles."

"I think the part about the one bonded to the blade sacrificing his life is pretty clear," Kahlan said heatedly.

"Lord Rahl isn't stupid. He wouldn't sacrifice his life for Denna to get this power." Cara said.

"No, he wouldn't." Kahlan answered immediately. "But Zedd is worried, which means so am I," Kahlan said looking to the wizard.

Zedd sighed. "I think Denna has seen this prophecy and she is going to use Richard to get into Regan's sanctuary, because he is blessed with both sides of magic. This also means she knows Richard has to willingly get the power for her, and she must have worked out a way to do that."

"I know Richard would never help Denna, even if it meant his life – or mine," Kahlan said. "No matter how hard it might be, he would do the right thing. But I think you're right Zedd, Denna's clever. She wouldn't have taken Richard if she didn't already know how to get him to enter Regan's sanctuary."

Kahlan sat down, her trembling legs refusing to hold her up any longer. That Richard's life was in danger was certain now. Worse, now they had the fate of many more people on their shoulders. She wasn't sure her heart could take any more grief.

She let out a long breath. She couldn't be overwhelmed by everything. She would concentrate on finding Richard, and saving his life. That was all that mattered. If he didn't die then Denna couldn't get to Regan's magic, and he would know how to stop her. Regan's magic in Denna's hands would be disastrous, but she wasn't going to let anything happen to Richard so it didn't matter. Richard was her life.

She was suddenly aware of Cara and Zedd arguing in the background.

"Enough," she said.

"Zedd, we have to go after Richard – we can't leave him," she said unable to stop a tear rolling down her face.

Cara nodded emphatically.

Kahlan put her finger up to silence Zedd before he could interrupt. "Think of the solution not the problem. I know we all want to get to Richard as soon as possible for selfish reasons, but if Denna doesn't have him then she can't wreak the havoc she wants to."

Zedd sighed, "dear one, I don't want Richard with her a minute longer but if we don't think carefully about this…"

"Then you think carefully about it, whilst the women go do the fighting," Cara said flicking her agiel up into her hand.

Zedd looked from Cara to Kahlan, hoping her to be the voice of reason.

"Zedd, I can't leave him, I won't." Kahlan said quietly. "I know you think that we're disregarding you, but we're not. I think this is the right thing to do – you know I would never endanger the Midlands, even for Richard."

Zedd looked at her for a long time. "I know you wouldn't."

"And you know Cara's smart enough to not go blindly after Richard if she didn't think it were the best for his safety," she said looking to Cara who stood impatiently. Cara acknowledged Kahlan with a small smile.

Zedd looked between the two women, who had proved themselves at every opportunity. What right did he have to doubt them now?

"Bags!" he said, "looks like I won't be getting my breakfast then."

Kahlan smiled in relief, and ran to pack up her things.

Cara shook her head, "You do realise we could have been half way to Richard by now if you'd listened to me in the first place," she said, hands on her hips.

"Yes, Cara, in your wisdom we thrive!" Kahlan said sarcastically.

She received a blanket thrown at her head in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, glad you're still reading. I've missed Richard, so here's a chapter back with him.

**Chapter six:**

"Not talking to me?" Denna cooed at Richard as she paced around his slumped form.

"I was too busy thinking of ways to kill you," Richard said, keeping his gaze fixated ahead of him.

"Oh Richard, don't lie, you were thinking of another woman entirely," she smirked.

Richard's eyes whipped round to hers. "You know you hurt my feelings by thinking of Kahlan so often," she pouted.

Richard's eyes narrowed. "I don't really care about your feelings Denna," he replied. "And don't mention Kahlan. You're not worthy to speak her name," he told her heatedly.

"When her life is in my hands, I shall talk about her as much as I want," she replied coolly.

"I thought her life was in my hands," Richard spat her words back at her.

"Indeed it is," Denna smiled coldly.

"How do I know you haven't hurt her already, or Cara, or Zedd?" he asked.

"I'm going along with you for now, but I want proof that my friends are unharmed," he said.

Denna sighed. "You don't trust me?" she asked in mock offence.

Richard smiled sardonically at her. "Funny that," he commented.

Denna tapped her fingers on her chin thoughtfully, seeming to consider him. "I'll be back in a minute," she said leaving the room.

Richard's piercing eyes watched her form saunter out of the room. He could feel a headache starting, and he rubbed his temples.

At that moment the door opened again, and he was surprised to see someone else, a soldier entering.

The man walked towards Richard and spat at him. Richard stood up, grasping for his sword, narrowing his eyes. He didn't like the grin in this man's face. It said he was lusting for blood.

The soldier continued to walk slowly towards Richard, drawing his own sword.

"I don't understand Mistress Denna's need to keep you alive, but she never said I couldn't play with you."

"Take one more step, and I will kill you," Richard said slowly and seriously. "Listen to me, I know she must have put you through terrible things, but you can break through it," he implored the man. He knew first-hand the sort of torture this man had likely endured, and couldn't judge him completely for his actions. He was prepared to defend himself though.

"You speak badly of Mistress Denna, and I will not tolerate it," was the man's reply.

Richard sighed. He had no choice then. He raised his sword, committing to stopping this man. Just as he was about to strike, his vision blurred slightly.

_This is not a good time to be feeling dizzy! _Richard thought urgently.

He blinked a few times to clear his sight, and almost dropped his sword in shock. He forced himself to pull back the rage from the sword, and slowly returned it to its scabbard.

Standing before him was a boy, who could be no more than fifteen, frozen with a look of absolute terror on his face.

"P..P..Please…" the boy stammered, his eyes watering.

"I don't…I mean I..I'm sorry," Richard said putting his arm out towards the boy.

The boy dropped the tray of food he was carrying and fled from the room.

Denna entered the room looking triumphant.

"Whatever did you do to that poor boy Richard? You should be more careful, you could have killed him!" she said in mock concern, and then laughed in delight.

"It worked! That crazy old man actually made it work," she said.

"What did you do to me?" Richard asked, the magic of the sword flaring up in him. "You bewitched me – how? You don't have magic like that?"

"With the help of a wizard, Richard – I find his services very useful. And he brought me a toy," Denna replied, showing Richard an amber globe in the palm of her hand. It's insides seemed to swirl as though it had captured mist.

Richard grasped the seriousness of the situation immediately.

"What did you do to me?" he asked again.

"I warped your perception. This is how I'm going to get you to kill innocent people. You are going to be my weapon."

"Then I just won't kill anyone," Richard said.

Denna smiled incredulously. "With all those people still determined to see the Seeker killed? You won't know who is friend and who is foe."

"I'll have to take the chance," Richard said. "I won't kill for you!"

"And what about Kahlan?" she said.

Richard froze.

"If you die, there's nothing stopping me from killing her. And I would so enjoy that," she said.

With a roar Richard lunged at Denna, and pushed her against the wall.

"Tut tut Richard, how do you know it's really me and not another vision?" she smiled.

"That twisted smile on your face is sicker than even I could imagine," he told her.

She simply smiled back at him, and producing her agiel struck him in the ribs.

With a hiss of pain he dropped his hold on her and sank to the floor.

"Think about it," she told him and walked out.

Richard put his head in his hands. He couldn't risk hurting anyone, but spirits he would do anything if it wouldn't cost him Kahlan's life. What was he to do?


	7. Chapter 7

This is a quick update, next one to follow soon, as I want to keep this moving along. I want to hurry up and get to a Richard/Kahlan reunion :-).

Thanks for reading, and special mention to ForeverRK who seems to be supporting this story a lot. Love to all you Seeker fans. xxx

**Chapter 7:**

Kahlan was lost in thought, barely noticing as the tree branches scratched her sides, as they followed Zedd, mumbling as he went.

"I assume the wizard knows what he's doing," Cara said.

Kahlan looked up, not sure if Cara had meant it as words of encouragement, or to express dubiousness.

"He seems to have picked up a trail of some kind, I trust him," she said continuing to walk.

After a moment Kahlan noticed Cara was still looking at her.

"Richard has an irksome habit of getting himself into trouble, it's a good job he's got us to get him out of it yet again."

Kahlan smiled wistfully. "Trouble does seem to follow him. I just hope we're not too late."

"Richard won't get himself killed. He's far too keen to get you into that big bed of yours at Aydindril."

"Cara!" Kahlan blushed.

Cara smirked at the desired reaction before turning serious again.

"He has everything to live for, he won't let the likes of Denna get the better of him."

"No, Richard is strong, and he beat her before. I know he can do it again." Kahlan said, knowing she meant it, but still unable to completely lift her fear for him.

"Besides, Denna knows that if she's touched him, she'll have a murderous Mother Confessor on her before she can scream," Cara added. "And you're almost as fearsome as me."

"Almost?" Kahlan said, smiling and raising her eyebrow.

"You're right, it's not that close," Cara said smiling back.

"We'll just see about that," Kahlan teased. After a moment she spoke again. "Thank you Cara," she said touching the Mord-Sith's arm.

"I only spoke the truth," Cara said shrugging.

The two women fell into companionable silence. Kahlan appreciated Cara's presence – no matter how she dismissed it, she knew Cara had been trying to comfort her.

Suddenly she stopped, nearly running into the tall robed figure of Zedd in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked, looking around for any sign of trouble.

"Soldiers," Zedd whispered, "I think they are guarding that building."

"Is that where Richard is?" Kahlan asked hopefully.

"I think he has been here, I'm not sure if he is still."

"There's only one way to find out," Cara said before strolling out into the open towards the soldiers.

Kahlan and Zedd looked at each other.

"She's never one for subtlety is she?" he remarked.

Kahlan put her hand on his arm. "Not so much."

"After you my dear," Zedd put one hand on her back and gestured forward with the other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Denna was leading Richard along a forest track, her General walking behind them. Richard's eyes carefully darted about taking note of where they were going, thinking of a way to leave a trail for his friends to find him.

Denna had been playing with Richard, warping his senses every so often with her curious magical globe. The visions would only last a few minutes at a time, but they left him feeling disorientated and sick afterwards.

He was sweating with the effort of keeping up with Denna which he knew would normally be easy for him. After each vision it was taking him longer to regain his senses, and he feared she would make him do something he would regret.

This was why he refused to kill anyone, no matter if they presented a threat to him. He hoped he was better off to her alive than dead and that he was calling her bluff by refusing to play along. If not…well, he couldn't take the chance of hurting anyone innocent.

Denna's response was to vent her displeasure by using the globe on Richard more frequently. Richard feared he would crack sometime soon. It was becoming so difficult to tell fiction from reality, but the thought of keeping Kahlan and his friends safe kept him focused. He had to go along with Denna for now, and find a way to stop her.

Still trying to clear the fog from his mind, Richard stumbled over a tree root.

Sighing exasperatedly Denna stopped. "Sit there!" she commanded.

Richard, showing defiance, immediately stood.

Denna rolled her eyes and walked over to General Kerns.

In a whisper loud enough for Richard to hear, but with an almost imperceptible nod, she began to converse with him.

"I think he's close to breaking General," she told him.

Kerns looked over to Richard, who was pretending to study his surroundings.

He looked incredulous. "He seems useless to you, are you sure he isn't playing up on purpose?" he growled.

Richard inwardly sighed that the General had noticed his trick.

"Perhaps," said Denna, "But he's not faking it completely. Sooner or later he will kill for me. After that one time, he will be broken, and he will be mine. It's only a matter of time, he's not as strong as he thinks," she sneered.

"But what if he finds a way to overcome your control like he did before," Kerns answered.

Denna slapped him across the face. "Don't doubt me!" she told him.

"There's only one way for him to overcome the magic of the globe, and that's with immense power. The kind of power only Regan could supply."

"Regan?" the soldier laughed. "Well, that's alright then, no one could get into that sanctuary. You would have to be twice blessed."

Richard's ears perked up at that.

"Yes, well, Richard's a very rare person. But he's also very ignorant when it comes to this land's magic. I doubt that grandfather of his, or the Mother Confessor will have ever mentioned it."

Kerns' eyes suddenly grew large, "But we're passing close to the entry point. What if he has heard of it?"

"He's under my control," Denna said confidently. "I'll keep his mind spinning until we're well past it."

Denna turned back to Richard who was studiously inspecting a bush for berries nearby.

"I think it's time to stop for the night," he announced. "Set up camp here," she told him.

Richard grabbed his own things, purposefully ignoring Denna's, and set about looking for firewood nearby. He knew better than to wander far out of Denna's sight.

At Richard's clear rebuke, Denna looked about to swing her agiel into her hand but she seemed to think better of it, and when Richard was definitely out of earshot, she turned back to Kerns.

"Well done, General. I think Richard believed every word. Of course, were his mind not so addled, he might have questioned what we were saying."

The General scratched his nose. "I'm not sure I understand all this about prophecies and what not, but I know better than to disobey you."

"Good!" Denna told him coldly, and then softened into a smile. "Richard will find the sanctuary's opening, and willingly sacrifice his own life to enter, though he won't know it. The prophecy foretells that only the truth will survive, nothing else. I will have the true instructions to how to gain Regan's power and Richard will be lost in the process. It's a shame I can't keep him, but he's too dangerous to me to keep around anyway."

"Sleep well Richard, for tomorrow, you die," Denna said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your reviews and reading, your support means a lot to me. I hope you're still enjoying this story, I'm still loving writing about Richard and Kahlan, and their Seeker friends!

**Chapter nine:**

Richard, still half asleep and with his mouth upturned at his dream, groaned at the feel of the rough awakening. He dimly registered that a boot was being kicked into his side repeatedly, though not with quite as much force to do damage. Gathering his wits but not opening his eyes Richard waited for a couple more seconds, and then timing it perfectly he snatched his arm out and seized the offending ankle.

The man let out a grunt of surprise which became a full blown roar as seconds later Richard used his strength to quickly flick the man's foot out from underneath him, resulting in his landing awkwardly and ungracefully beside Richard.

For the first time Richard opened his eyes and stared at the face of an astonished General Kerns, whose expression was quickly changing from surprise to anger, turning his face red.

As childish as it felt Richard revelled in his small victory over the repugnant man.

"Treat others as you wish to be treated," Richard told him in the same tone you use to admonish a small child.

Kerns' eyes bulged and springing up he grabbed Richard's shirt. Richard pushed him off roughly, standing himself in the process.

Both men stood staring at each with hatred in their eyes and one hand on the hilts of their swords.

Denna came strutting over. "Enough! I wonder how you men ever get anything done, stopping every five minutes to circle each other like dogs. No wonder Mord-Sith are women."

Richard could already feel the familiar ache in his temples that was his constant companion these days, and his mood worsened.

"Teach your pet better manners then," Richard said.

Kerns looked ready to go at Richard again, but Denna stepped between them.

"You asked me for proof the other day Richard," she said.

Richard's eyes immediately flew to Denna's face, widening. He grasped her meaning - he had asked for proof that his friends were unhurt.

Denna smiled, and Richard wondered what she would like if her smile ever seemed sincere. Then he remembered the smile she had worn when talking about Kahlan's blood running through her hands. Her sickening smile had seemed sincere enough then, and he felt his blood boiling at the memory.

Realising that he had inadvertently called forth the sword's magic with such thoughts, Richard forced himself to clam down.

"Your prayers were answered Richard, one of my men has brought your proof."

Richard didn't like the glint in her eye as she said this, and he looked behind her, straining to see what he was being brought.

He gasped as he recognised his proof.

Walking towards him, her hands bound behind her back, was a tired, but relatively unharmed vision in white.

A realisation hit Richard and bathed him in icy-cold fear. "Wait, you said you wouldn't go after my friends if I co-operated with you. If you've captured Kahlan, does this mean she's been infected with the plague?"

"I wouldn't go back on my word Richard. It seems your friends came after you and were taken by the men I left behind where I tortured you. I wouldn't have thought them a match for your merry band of companions, but they've outdone themselves and brought me a wonderful gift. Those men didn't have the plague, but I assure you, the ones who do will be shadowing the Mord-Sith and the old wizard still."

Richard's heart soared in relief that Kahlan hadn't been harmed, but his worry came crashing back when he realised that she was hardly in a good position now. Still, they were together, and that renewed his hope.

At the sound of Richard's voice, suddenly Kahlan looked up and noticed Richard for the first time. In that moment their eyes locked and they each smiled the smile they reserved only for each other. They each took a step towards the other, desperately seeking the comfort of their loved one's touch.

Denna pulled them out of their reverie.

"Richard, Kahlan can tell you that the other two are unharmed, as is she - that is your proof. But their fates are still down to you. My men threaten the other two, and if you displease me, I will let you see first hand how Kahlan will suffer."

Richard's hand grasped the hilt of his sword tightly.

"Don't even think about it Richard. I let you walk unbound and with your weapon because I control you. Don't imagine otherwise," she told him, her voice edged with steel.

"Mistress Denna!" the new soldier called, and Denna and Kerns walked away, but not far.

"Richard!" Kahlan gasped with so much emotion in her voice Richard thought he might explode with the longing of holding her in his arms.

He willed his hazy mind into propelling his legs forward, and swiftly scooped her into his embrace. He stroked his hand through her hair, almost crying with relief that she was here with him now.

"Ssh it's ok Richard," she soothed him.

Richard was determined to breathe in every bit of the presence of the one he loved, letting himself revel in how his heart felt whenever Kahlan was near.

It was this which showed him the truth. As the Seeker and Kahlan's soulmate, Richard instinctively felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up, and hesitantly drew back. He looked Kahlan in the eyes. Gazing intently at the beautiful green orbs a tear snaked down Richard's face.

Kahlan's forehead crinkled in confusion, "What's wrong?" she asked, bringing her hand up to stroke his face.

Richard turned away, unable to look at her any longer. "You're not real," he whispered, his hopes stamped on.

He felt her hand on his back, and he whipped around grabbing it forcefully. "Get away from me!" he roared.

The world around Richard heaved and spun, and he found himself on the floor, whether from the spell momentarily breaking or from his own lack of will to stay upright he didn't know.

He heard Denna's delighted laughter come closer.

"Oh Richard, you'll never see Kahlan again, one way or another."

Richard didn't have the strength to stand, and the after effects of the spell were making it difficult to concentrate.

His anger welled up inside him that she had tricked him so cruelly, and that she had dared to use Kahlan's image flooded him with rage.

He pushed himself off the ground with all the strength his anger could imbue, and lunged for Denna. She danced out of his way and kicked him as he fell.

He grabbed her leg and forcefully brought her to the ground. She thrust her agiel in front of Richard's chest, and then seemed to think better of it.

"I don't want to confuse the pain you feel now with the pain of my agiel. I want you to feel the sharp pain that your loved one is under my power, and that she is never coming for you."

Denna rolled away and stood up, sauntering away.

Richard lay on his back, his anger dissipating into the pain of being alone once more.

He knew the answer lay somewhere in his mind, he just had to find it. Regan's sanctuary would stop Denna, and save the ones he loved.

Tomorrow he would find it, and end this.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so it's been a while, and so I thought I'd publish two chapters at once and hope you'll forgive me.

I hope I've managed to get back into the spirit of the story, and that you all enjoy.

Xxx

**Chapter ten:**

"Are you sure this is where they were heading?" Kahlan asked once again anxiously, as she tenderly moved the sore muscles of her right arm, injured during battle.

"Yes mistress," the soldier turned back, eager to please her. "The General kept steady reports coming back to our camp, and I can track him well enough after the information your friend got out of the messengers."

At the word _friend_ the man had turned uneasily to Cara walking alongside him, aware that her implement of torture was being kept close to him.

Kahlan sired wearily, "Cara, you don't need to guard him so closely, he's loyal to me now," Kahlan reassured her.

Cara's first response was to frown, but she lowered her agiel a little. She didn't put it all the way down, ready for any threat, but enough to acknowledge the Mother Confessor's complete power over the man beside her.

She nodded to Kahlan, and then flicked her eyes forward again, searching for any sign of Denna and Richard, or any other threat.

Kahlan nodded the soldier onwards again, keen not to slow their pace. Zedd looked deep in thought, and Kahlan did not intend to rouse him from his serious musings simply to make small talk. Even if it would make her feel better.

* * *

Richard was struggling to walk at the pace Denna was setting, and he was forced to place all his energy into staying upright. He could feel the sweat trickling down his face with the effort it was taking him to keep moving.

His head pounded and his thoughts kept swimming with images of Kahlan, but then they merged into Denna's mocking smile, only to change once again into Cara. Richard knew this wasn't the effect of the globe – well not directly. He was struggling to remain clear headed after having been exposed to it so many times, and Denna was finally beginning to break his spirit. He felt so alone. He wished Zedd were here to guide him. He could hear his grandfather's voice in his head, whispering words of encouragement, and focusing on that, he stumbled onwards.

With the thought of Zedd, his mind turned to magic, and he remembered there was something important he was trying to do, but it eluded him. Concentrating on trying to grasp this important but elusive fact, his head began to throb painfully, but he pushed past it. He knew this was important.

He became aware of Denna whispering to Kerns up ahead, and thought about how much he hated her. With this surge of anger he called upon the sword of truth's magic, gripping intensely to the hilt. The surge of rage cleared his mind enough to remember Regan's sanctuary. Dizzy with relief at having remembered, and the swirling rage within him, Richard loosed his grip on the sword, his thoughts immediately feeling more foggy once more.

He took a deep breath, and resting momentarily against a tree trunk recalled his desperate need to find the sanctuary. Using all of his strength to keep this thought in his focus, he grasped his sword once more, and felt the power, dancing madly for release. He let it have its way,calling forth its magic. The power was unrelenting in its need to be used against an enemy, and it took all of Richard's will to bend it to his immediate need. He closed his eyes, and sought to feel the entrance to Regan's sanctuary, drawing his sword. He knew that if the sanctuary could only be opened by one twice-blessed, it would most likely only be found by someone of that nature.

It didn't take Richard long to sense a niggling sensation in his chest. It felt like a shiver that turned into a prolonged tingling, focusing right on his heart. He knew without doubt now which way the entrance lay, and that they weren't far. He just had to make sure that when he let go of the sword he didn't forget.

Taking one more deep breath, Richard forced himself to undergo the agony of putting the sword away without its price of blood.

Opening his eyes, he saw Denna standing right in front of him. He sagged with the toll of using the sword's magic when he was so weak from Denna's globe, and almost sank to his knees.

"Thinking of using your sword Richard?" Denna raised one eyebrow coolly.

"No," he said simply.

She appraised him for a moment longer, and then punched him in the face. Richard was in no state to resist her, and fell to the ground.

"Good," she said in a flat tone. "Keep moving."

Richard pushed himself up and followed, calculating how to shift their course subtly without her noticing. As he staggered forward, he realised not carrying on in a straight forward course might not take much acting.

* * *

Kahlan was trembling with the effort of staying rooted to the spot, and remaining hidden.

Her eyes refused to leave the prostrate form of Richard ahead of her. She felt a strange mix of utter relief at finally having found him, heartbreak at his condition, and frustration at not being able to run over to him and hold him that very second. She desperately needed to be with him, but Zedd had held her back, and reluctantly she agreed to his caution. Cara had been more forcefully held in place, and Zedd looked ready to pounce and grab her at any second.

"We can easily take them," Cara hissed. "This is useless – we've finally found Lord Rahl, and now you want us to just stand here like fools," she said.

Zedd looked about to wearily explain again, trying to keep his annoyance in check, but Kahlan spoke before he had chance.

"Wait!" she commanded, never looking away from Richard.

Cara looked as though she wanted to argue further but Kahlan's tone made it clear beyond doubt that there was to be no argument. She looked to Zedd. "You really think it best?" she asked him, still a tone of defiance in her voice, but more acquiescent than before.

Zedd smiled at her appeasement, and recognised her need for reassurance, pleased that she seemed ready to take it from him.

"Trust me," he nodded.

Cara stared him in the eye for a long moment, and then gave a barely perceptible nod. Zedd relaxed, and turned again to the group of soldiers guarding the Mord-Sith and his grandson.

"I don't want you killing them all before I get chance," he growled.

Cara turned to him and smiled her understanding.

Kahlan took a deep breath. They had to do this right.

"Both of you will have plenty of chance to prove your wrath – Denna has amassed quite a number to her. Be careful," she told them.

"Don't worry, these men won't have a chance to breath before we've hit them," Cara assured her.

Kahlan nodded to her confessed soldier. "Let's go," she told him.

Cara gave him one last glare, "Protect the Mother Confessor with your life" she ordered him.

He nodded eagerly, "Of course, I would die before anything happened to my mistress."

Zedd put an arm on her uninjured shoulder. "May the spirits protect you dear one," he said.

"And you Zedd," she whispered, putting her hand over his.

Her eyes turned steely then and she put on her confessor's mask, ready to fight. Her resolve was set.

"I am dead until Richard is returned to us. He is my life."

She strode forward, her hands held behind her back as if bound. She was going to pretend she had been captured. Even if she was not believed, it did not matter. The soldiers would wait until she was close enough to discover if it was true. By that time, she would be close enough to kill them all. She was committed to that end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven:**

There was only chaos.

The soldiers had been wary enough of Kahlan's approach and had quickly discovered her hands were not bound but quick to find her daggers. She killed three men swiftly, turning this way and that with a powerful grace. The soldier she had confessed showed off his own fighting skills to protect her.

Too late the soldiers who had come to discover if the Mother Confessor was really under their power found themselves surrounded by Zedd and Cara, and they fought with a keen ferocity.

Still, the four were easily outnumbered, and it was only their skill and desperate need that drove them to kill man after man. Kahlan struggled to find Richard in the ensuing chaos, but she finally caught sight of him slumped only a few feet away.

Ducking around swords thrust her way, she picked up a lance beside a fallen soldier and stabbed the last man in her way, before falling beside the man she loved.

"Richard!" she gasped out, "Richard, are you alright? What has she done to you?" she wailed as she cupped his face in her hands.

He looked sick, and she stroked his cheeks with her thumb, concerned by the pallid sheen to his face.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Kahlan above him.

"No!" he cried out forcefully and tried to push her away.

"Richard it's me, it's Kahlan," Kahlan tried to reassure him, a tear falling down her cheek at the state he was in.

"No, it's not. It's a trick, I know. Why won't you leave me?" he was almost crying and Kahlan choked down a sob.

"Ssh, it's alright, Richard, I'm going to get you out of here."

Richard tried to push her away again.

"I love you," Kahlan told him, her voice wavering with tears, but strong with conviction. "Just breathe, it's me."

At that moment she caught the tell-tale sign of red of Richard's captor.

Boiling with rage, Kahlan stood and glared with Denna with more hatred than she had ever felt.

"What did you do?" she shouted.

Denna just laughed.

Kahlan strode forward menacingly, her hand outstretched to destroy her with her power.

Denna's smirk cooled to a scowl, and she flicked her agiel into her hand ready to do battle.

Denna blocked the flurry of Kahlan's attacks, as Kahlan fought with all the determination in her body. Caught on the side by the Mord-Sith's agiel, she screamed in agony, and suddenly found the floor tilting up to meet her.

As soon as Kahlan hit the floor she rolled, and pulling out a dagger she threw it at Denna, who narrowly dodged it.

Growling in anger Kahlan pushed herself up, but noticed that Denna was staring intently behind her.

Kahlan knew she should have taken the instant to strike but her heart contracted with the icy fear that Denna was staring at the spot where Richard lay.

Kahlan turned and nearly dropped back to the floor when she saw Richard standing bathed in white light.

The words of the prophecy echoed in her mind.

_A life must be sacrificed for one twice-blessed to enter Regan's sanctuary. _

_If the life of the one bonded to the blade is sacrificed willingly, he will have the power to free her._

_In the twilight sounds a heart beating in the darkness. He must choose his path, and if he breathes true, only truth will emerge, all else will be lost._

At that moment Kahlan knew unequivocally that if she didn't stop him Richard was about to sacrifice his life. She would die before she let that happen.

Dropping her daggers Kahlan broke into a dead sprint, running faster than her tired body should have been able to carry her.

"Richard!" she screamed, and urging her bruised muscles into action she didn't slow as she ran into him, knocking him down and out of the light. He lay dazed on the floor, and Kahlan looked upon him for the last time.

She felt the light turn its attention to her, enveloping her instead, and she felt the pain as it began to constrict around her.

A tear snaked a path down her cheek as Richard opened his eyes to look into hers. It looked as though a sudden jolt of recognition had hit him.

"I love you," she told him, knowing that this was the way it should be. That he should live rather than her.

She screamed as her world went white.


	12. Chapter 12

Richard vaguely registered hitting the ground, and as he caught his breath he forced his eyes open.

His heart nearly stopped as he looked into the beautiful green eyes of Kahlan. Eyes he suddenly knew without a doubt were more alive than anything he could imagine, anything Denna could conjure up. Eyes that belonged to the person he loved most in this world. And she was dying.

As all of these realisations slammed into Richard, he felt lost in the white light surrounding her, unable to move as he watched a tear snake down her cheek.

"Nooooooo!" he cried out in anguish, his vision blurring in a white haze as he heard Kahlan's echoing scream, and his heart broke.

Caught in an eternity of horror Richard only later became aware that he was now surrounded by pitch black, and he realised with a numbness that he was able to move again. The knowledge sparked no life from him. He would not move from this spot as long as he lived if Kahlan was gone. He would die here and join her in the afterlife.

As he lay in silent grief, hundreds of night wisps slowly gathered above him, swirling in intricate patterns to illuminate the world in blue.

Their simplistic beauty caught Richard's gaze for a moment but his eyes filled once more with water and he turned his head away.

Unseen to Richard the night wisps glowed with a brilliant intensity until their form resembled that of a woman made of light.

"Richard," she spoke with an ethereal echo.

Richard's brow creased with surprise. He shouldn't care about anything right now, but this woman's voice was filled with such power and such vulnerability he couldn't help but turn to her.

He turned to look, and gaped in amazement.

"Richard, why do you look so lost? You found me, you found my sanctuary" she asked with puzzlement.

"Your sanctuary? You are Regan?" he asked in shock. Denna had spoken as if Regan's power was a magic to be harnessed, not a presence. Then again, Denna was not as versed in magic as she might like to think. Perhaps she didn't know. Zedd would know, or Kahlan. At the sudden unbidden mention of her name, Richard let out a sob.

"Yes," she replied simply. "You look…broken" she said, and Richard thought he had never heard so much emotion in someone's voice before.

"Kahlan…gave her life to save me. I can't go on without her."

"She willingly sacrificed her life for yours?"

Richard could only nod.

Regan looked genuinely surprised, if Richard could gauge correctly from the swirl of lights that made up her face.

She offered her hand out to Richard, and entranced, Richard stretched his own hand out. He was surprised to find she was quite solid. Regan led him further into the darkness. There seemed to be nothing around them, in fact it felt to Richard as if there was an absence of everything around them.

As if answering his thoughts, Regan spoke again, "It is the nature of those who have tried to harness my power before. They killed to get entry into my sanctuary, and desired to use my magic for evil ends. I have no choice but to serve those who enter, but it breaks my heart to do so. I used to live in a place of such beauty, but now there is nothing because my power is my heart, and my heart is shattered."

"I…I'm sorry," Richard said, and he found that he really did empathise with this woman. She had been used by evil men, and he understood such mistreatment and a broken heart all too well.

"I feel that you are," she said with a sad smile. "And I am sorry that you lost your love."

"Can you bring her back?" Richard asked with a surge of hope.

"Of all the things you can do with my power, is this what you ask of me? Answer carefully, because if I bring her back, that will be the end of my power. In the balance, my soul would be forfeit for hers,"

Richard frowned. "No, no I don't want you to die, I can't ask that. Change my life for Kahlan's. I offer it willingly."

"And she for you it seems," Regan's echoing voice proclaimed.

"Could I…?" Regan stretched her arm towards Richard's head and it glowed brighter.

Richard instinctively felt that he could not refuse this request, that it was so important to this woman. He nodded.

Regan ran her hand down Richard's face leaving a tingling hot sensation trace its way in her wake.

Richard noticed that the surrounding gloom seemed a little less oppressive.

"You have a pure heart. You fight to bring peace and freedom, and you give love so easily. You inspire those around you to follow you and to love you in return. I did not think…" Regan's voice broke with emotion.

After a moment she spoke again. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Richard asked confused, but she did not answer.

"I'm sorry Richard, but I cannot exchange your life for Kahlan's – only I have the requisite magic to bring her back, but at the cost of my life."

Richard's thoughts flooded back to Kahlan, and though his grief threatened to overwhelm him, he knew he could not ask Regan to die. He decided instead he would do one thing to make Kahlan proud before he joined her in the underworld.

"I have chosen what to do with my power," Richard said. "I want you to be free. You shouldn't be chained in misery here – I want you to live."

Richard was shocked at the depth of emotion he could read in the swirl of lights, and at how lifelike she looked. The dark surroundings lightened a little.

"But I have one condition Regan – you must only use your power to do good, and to try to help people. Do you promise me?" Richard asked.

"I promise you Richard," her voice echoed more than before, and in surprise Richard realised it was because he could distantly make out the form of walls.

When he turned back to Regan's brilliant form he saw that she was gone, and so was the oppressive void of before. Now he could see that he was standing in a bare room. Yet even though he seemed to be inside, the light resembled a beautiful twilight.

And in the twilight, he could hear a heart beating.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, and for sticking with me on this. It really means a lot. That being said, I feel so bad because I'm just not sure about how this chapter turned out, but I wanted you guys to get your Richard and Kahlan reunion – I know I've been desperate for it! I'm just not sure I did them justice. Anyway, I hope you guys still enjoy it.

**Chapter thirteen:**

One second there was no sound except the barely concealed grief of a broken man. The next second came the most beautiful sound Richard had ever heard. The woman before him took a deep, gasping lungful of air without opening her eyes.

* * *

Kahlan regained consciousness slowly, a dull thudding in her head being the first sensation she recovered.

Carefully she opened her eyes, immediately regretting it due to the brightness of the light, and snapped them closed again, wincing slightly.

For the first time Kahlan was aware of a comforting pressure on her right hand.

Overcome by the simple pleasure of contact with Richard she could have wept right there and then. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could and the gesture was instantly returned.

"Kahlan?" Richard said gently.

Gingerly opening her eyes again, Kahlan pleasantly found them now adjusted to the much reduced light.

Her breath was taken away by the depth of emotion she saw in Richard's face, as he leaned above her.

"Richard," she smiled, her eyes watering as her heart swelled at the sight of him. She brought up her hand to stroke his cheek, noticing that it took her a lot of energy to carry out that simple movement.

He smiled his first true smile in a long time. "I thought I'd lost you!" he exclaimed, whilst helping Kahlan into a sitting position carefully, and then hugging her tightly to him.

"I think you nearly did," Kahlan said bewildered. "I…I don't really know what happened."

"You saved me," he told her, stroking her hair. He pulled back, "and now we're even," he winked. But then his grin dropped a little.

"What's wrong?" Kahlan asked concerned.

"I didn't save you, Regan did. She gave up her life for you. I tried to sacrifice my own to bring you back, but she said it wasn't possible. I gave her her life and she chose to help you."

Kahlan was speechless. "You…met Regan. And she chose to save me?...Why?" Kahlan searched Richard's eyes for the answer.

Richard shook his head, "She saw how much we love each other, and then she looked into my heart and saw that people can be good. She was so happy. But she didn't get to experience that happiness for long."

Kahlan's heart broke at the look of guilt that crossed Richard's face.

"A moment of true happiness can last you eternity. I should know, I've felt those moments with you. Richard, listen to me, she has been misused for evil deeds for so long, and meeting you changed everything for her. Trust me, you gave her all the happiness she needed. You have a habit of doing that."

Kahlan placed a kiss on each of Richard's tearstained cheeks, and then looked into his eyes until she saw the guilt was assuaged a little. She watched as he slowly leant in to kiss her, and she couldn't stop her breaths coming in short gasps of anticipation until his lips finally touched hers. She closed her eyes in the sheer bliss of it. The kiss was slow and gentle as the two rediscovered each other, but soon built into a deeper more passionate kiss. Weeks of separation and fear and heartbreak were being mended as they tasted each other again.

They finally broke apart out of a need for air.

Kahlan groaned and leant her forehead against Richard's.

"It has been far too long since we've done that," Kahlan grinned.

"We have a lot of making up for lost time," Richard grinned back, and Kahlan laughed.

"I mean to show you just how much I'm glad to have you back," Richard told her, pulling her back tightly against him again.

They kissed each other slowly and sensually then, desperately needing to feel the other's touch. When they finally pulled apart, Kahlan opened her eyes, and sighed contentedly.

Richard held her gaze for a moment and then turned away, scouting for the way out, while his arm was holding Kahlan tightly to him.

"We need to get back to the others, and I need to teach Denna what happens when she hurts the woman I love," Richard growled.

At the sound of Denna's name Kahlan stiffened, her hatred for the woman flooding back to her.

"Cara's not going to be happy," Kahlan said.

"Why?" Richard asked in surprise.

"Once we've finished with Denna, there's not going to be anything left for her to do," Kahlan replied, her fighting resolve returning to her.

Richard kissed Kahlan on the forehead. "Come on," he said, standing, and then helping Kahlan to her feet.

Kahlan would have fallen straight back to the ground if Richard's strong arms hadn't been encircling her.

"It's ok, I've got you," he bent down, and scooped Kahlan's legs out from under her, so that he was carrying her.

Kahlan was about to protest that she could walk, but one look at Richard told her he was not going to let her have her own way.

Suddenly realising that she rather enjoyed the feel of being in Richard's arms, Kahlan snuggled closer and decided that this was one she would let Richard win.

"We might as well enjoy the next few minutes, there's going to be a bloodbath," Richard said.

"Denna will get what's coming to her," Kahlan said menacingly.

"I meant Cara. She's going to kill us for nearly dying," Richard replied.

Kahlan smiled. She thanked the spirits for bringing them back together.


End file.
